


He was a hero when he died

by Ajju



Category: MapleStory
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajju/pseuds/Ajju
Summary: (Alternate universe with Eunwol and Freud)





	He was a hero when he died

**Author's Note:**

> It is better to read this on a computer than on a phone.

The sunlight peaking through the hole in the roof started slowly started to shine brighter as the morning aged. It graced itself upon Eunwol's eyes.

The light permeated through his eyelids, stimulating hues of red, orange, and yellow in Eunwol's vision. It was getting uncomfortable. He opened his eyes -

 **"Ah!"** _**It's bright!** _

And immediately closed them and turned away.

He felt groggy and his body wasn't quite awake yet, but now he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

He took a deep inhale. This place smells the same as always, the smell of clean, earthy air. These things he associated with Freud. It struck a chord in his heart.

_Freud..._

His chest pained.

Eunwol looked around. The many footsteps imprinted in the dust made him recall the previous night. It was so lively that it seemed surreal. When was the last time he felt immersed in a good time?

_I wouldn't have experienced that if I wasn't alive._

He smiled bittersweetly.

_Everyone's gone off their own way to their loved ones. Maybe I could've gone other places too but, this was the place I wanted to be the most. Even if you're not here, the thought of you alone is the most comforting thing to me._

He sighed, "I miss you Freud."

He got up and stretched. He felt a little more awake now.

He started to clean the house of the dust, dirt, and leaves. Upon seeing a disheveled book pile, he thought, "Maybe Mir knocked it over?"

Eunwol started picking up the books when a memory interjected, "It might look like a mess, but it's an organized mess!" The image of Freud smiling at that time was vividly felt. "I remember where everything is in the pile."

Eunwol put the books back as he remembered them. Freud was always so collected and organized, but his own personal space was a mild haphazard. Papers and pages sprawled about, books stacked unevenly and all over, cups and mugs on the tables. How many people would be surprised if they'd known that the great mage and hero Freud had this side to him?

_He always appreciated it when I cleaned up, but I think I'll just leave things be for now._

Eunwol decided to rest again and took a seat. It was a tranquil day. He basked in the serenity. Just existing, unwinding in the calm; it was good for the soul.

A nice, ordinary day, no high highs, or low lows, but a pleasant, welcoming middle ground.

After some time, Eunwol decided to get up. The sensation of the fox marble in his pocket reminded him of its existence. He took it out and looked at it for a moment before pocketing it again.

"Right, I should visit Moonbeam. I hope she's doing well."

Before leaving, Eunwol turned back and said, "I am off to meet a friend. I will be back, Freud." Then, he made his way to Grandis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eunwol looked around at all the commotion. Pantheon seems to be in high spirits after the defeat of the Black Mage as well.

_Is that Angelic Buster?_

She was swarmed by fans. Kaiser was there as well. They seemed busy, so Eunwol decided not to say hi and went on his way.

_We really managed to defeat the Black Mage. I wish you were there to see it. We couldn't have done it without you._

He left Pantheon's barrier and went out into the forest. He walked a moderate distance before seeing another person.

_All of the Novans must be celebrating.  
_

Usually you'd see a few people out in the fields hunting, but it was barren today.

As he came closer, he did not see wings, a tail, nor horns on this person. And the closer he came, the more of a resemblance he saw.

Brown hair. Just like his. A red and white robe, adorned in gold lining, but this wasn't right. It was similar at a glance, but it not the same. But that didn't matter. This man...

Thump.

 

 

            Thump.

 

 

Thump.

 

 

            Thump.

 

 

Thump.

 

 

**Thump.**

 

**Thump.**

 

**Thump.**

 

**Thump.**

 

**THUMP.**

 

**THUMP.**

 

**THUMP.**

 

**Thump.**

 

 

 

**THUMP**

 

**THUMP.**

 

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

**THUMP.**

 

He could not believe it, but there his doubt was challenged further with every step he took.

 

 **THUMP                 THUMP                 THUMP                                           THUMP                      THUMP                THUMP                  THUMP  
** _ouch!_

**THUMP                 THUMP                  THUMP                                                                           THUMP                  THUMP                THUMP**

**  
**

It simply wouldn't stop. His palms were sweaty and he felt a lump in his throat. He gulped and decided to to take a leap of faith,

"Freud!? FREUD!!"

The man turned and looked at Eunwol. Those deep blue eyes, they elicited another heart palpitation from Eunwol. There was no doubt about it. He looked exactly like him. Eunwol ran towards the man.

Between his deep breaths as he gasped for air, he managed to break out, "Freud?"

"I've missed you." The man hugged Eunwol.

"I've - I've missed you so much." He started sobbing; wrapping his arms around Freud. Freud was warm. He really was! Here he is! Back in the flesh again, how could this be? But it was. "How - what are you doing here?"

"The world needed me, so I came back." His voice was soothing and resolute."You know that there is an even greater threat, right?"

"I've heard."

"... Will you come along with me again?"

"I will... I will- go anywhere you are." Eunwol was sniffling, maybe his sentence would've been more elaborate if he wasn't.

Freud rubbed Eunwol's back. "It's time for us to answer the world's call again."

He couldn't have seen it. Maybe he noticed something, but the ecstasy of the moment made him dull to any subconscious warnings.

Freud's blue eyes rotted to blood red, and as he smiled, "Let us construct the true world under the thirteen stars."

**Author's Note:**

> when ya good friend who you haven't seen in awhile tries to get you to join a MLM cult.


End file.
